Dirty Dancing
by Anonymoususer3426
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a dancer at the local club, when a certain man catches his eye one night. Human AU USUK


**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! So this story was taken from a hetalia roleplay I had with someone on omegle and put up here for your reading enjoyment! I really hope you like it, for this is the first time I've posted a story from hetalia! Note: the stranger was Arthur, I was Alfred. Now on to the story!**

Arthur was getting ready for his turn. He put on his earring and leather boots that went to his mid thigh with a pair of black gloves. He had on leather shorts with a white shirt. He was a dancer at a local club, in fact he was the best dancer there. He started to take his glove off with his teeth making the girls and some of the guys swoon over him. He got a mischievous look on his face and smirked a little and started to do turns and dips, loving the reaction he was getting from the crowd. He looked over and saw someone in the crowd with a surprised look on their face and smirked as he started to do a little show for him.

Alfred stood with his jaw agape, watching the scene in front of him. That man was HOT, and might be looking at him of all people! He blushed at the thought, realizing this couldn't possibly be the case.

Arthur chuckled a little seeing him blush and started to dip, bend, and turn all the while looking straight at him. He heard the crowd cheer and some telling him to take them, but he wasn't as interested in them as he was with Alfred. Yeah, he was looking at him alright. But why him? Why not someone else?

Arthur ended the song with dip making everyone cheer for him. He chuckled and went back stage to take a break, but then sneaked into the crowd. Alfred nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the dancer down there with him. He had to be calm, he had to not draw attention to himself...

"So what brings you here, hmm?" Arthur asked, looking up at him. "Never seen you around here before."

He squeaked, backing up slightly. "Um...I...I was told by a friend it was a cool place, so I decided to see for myself..." Arthur saw him flustered and grinned wider.

"Oh?" He asked, getting closer to him.

"Y-yeah..." Alfred felt trapped. It didn't help that the man was very attractive.

"Which friend? I may know them," He purred, pressing against him and looking up.

"F...Francis Bonnefoy..."

"Of course," he said under his breath, knowing it would be him.

"Why did I listen to him? No offense," he added quickly.

"Hey, it's a good thing. If you didn't I wouldn't meet you." He says, looking at him.

"O-oh...right..." What was with this guy? Did he like him as well?

Arthur chuckled a little at him and smiled.

"What's with the stuttering?"

"I don't know..." Alfred trailed off, finally glancing up.

"Hey, why don't I buy you a drink?" He asks, taking his hand and leading him to the bar.

"What? Um, okay." He awkwardly let himself be dragged off by someone he hardly even knew. Arthur smiled and ordered a brandy for himself.

"And anything he wants."

"A screwdriver, I guess," Alfred mumbled. This had never happened to him before! The bartender nodded and got their drinks.

"So tell me about yourself."

"Oh, right. My name is Alfred, I guess I'll start with that."

"Arthur," he said as the bartender brought them their drinks.

"Oh yeah! I think Francis mentioned you!" He took a small sip. "Yeah, I remember now."

"Oh? What did he say?" He asked curiously, taking a sip of his drink.

"Uh...mostly about how sexy you were..." He muttered into his glass. Arthur tried not to choke on his drink and swallowed it down. "Oh really now?" He said, thinking he was going to kill him the next time he saw him.

"Yeah...that guy is weird..."

"And do you agree with him?" He asked, looking up at him.

"Wh-what?!" Alfred sputtered.

"You heard me. Do you agree with him?"

He whispered a quiet "yes" and tried to focus on his drink. Arthur smirked a little and took a sip of his drink.

"You're not so bad yourself."

"Okay..." Alfred turned away, embarrassed.

"What's with the blush?" He asked teasingly.

He felt his own face, realizing it was burning up.

"I don't know..."

He chuckled a little and downed the rest of his drink. "Remember what you're like, Arthur." The bartender reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah," He said, waving him off.

"Quit messing with me..." he muttered.

"Oh, he says I'm messing with him?" He looked at him.

"Yes, that's what I said."

He chuckled and ordered another brandy.

"Hmm, I wouldn't call messing with you, I would call it teasing."

"Whatever you call it, you can stop." Alfred looked down. Arthur chuckled again and downed his second drink.

"Dude, you should slow down."

"Don't worry I'm fine, I've done this loads of times."

Alfred huffed. "Fine, but I'm not dragging your ass home later."

He chuckled a little at him. "Yeah, yeah." He said, getting another and bending over the bar a little. Alfred tried not to stare at his behind, but it was very hard. Arthur looked back at him and smirked.

_I think he caught me!_ Alfred's mind screamed.

Arthur laughed and grabbed the bottle to pour his own drink. This was getting ridiculous, he had only started on his second one. Arthur smiled, starting to get a little drunk. "

Hey Alfred," He said, looking at him.

"Yeah? What is it?" He turned to face him.

"If you think I'm so sexy...then you should come with me backstage."

Alfred thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest.

"Um...okay..."

Arthur smiled and took his hand in his own and lead him to his room. Alfred looked around, taking in the things he saw. Was this really happening to him? Arthur looked at him.

"What are you staring at?"

"Hm...something..." He whispered, pressing his body against Alfred's.

"A-Arthur...?"

Arthur smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck. Alfred's heartbeat quickened at the contact, but it certainly wasn't unwelcome. Arthur blushed a little as he leaned up and kissed him. He almost died on the spot when he felt his lips make contact. He slowly melted into the kiss and put his arms around him as well.

**~At this point, my partner left. So I have written the following myself.~**

"Arthur, you're drunk, we shouldn't be-"

"Shh..." Arthur placed his finger against his lips. "I know what I'm doing, and I won't regret it tomorrow. I promise. Do you trust me?"

Alfred hesitated. Did he trust him? They only met a short while ago.

"Yes," he whispered, pecking him on the lips again. "I do."

"Well then...let's make tonight our night."

**A/N: What did you think? I'll post more stories from hetalia roleplays in the future!**


End file.
